The specific aim of this study is to investigate the biological activities of cystic fibrosis factor(s) and to utilize our previous experiences to establish an objective, quantitative, bioassay. We are also initiating fractionation procedures of CF factor to determine if low molecular weight fractions have quantitative biological activity. One previous experimental data demonstrated a calcium dependence for the ciliary dyskinesia response in rabbit tracheal epithelium. We have extended these observations to the study of CF factor(s) induced responses in exocrine glands by examing calcium dependent secretory parameters in several tissue slice models. We have preliminary data indicating a CF factor(s) induced calcium dependent K ion efflux from rat submandibular gland tissue slices. We now wish to continue our studies of biological activities of CF factor(s) derived from serum to the cellular loci for the action of CF factor and to develop a quantitative bioassay for this factor. We are now in the process of characterizing CF factor and initiating isolation procedure. We are now utilizing ultrafiltration, gel filtrations column chromatography and SDS electrophoresis. Fractions generated by ultrafiltration and gel filtration procedures which have biological activity will be subfractionated by high pressure liquid chromatography.